Second
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Hazel e Frank protestaram, mas Percy percebeu que eles queriam um tempo sozinhos. - Ficlet, cena perdida de Filho de Netuno - Frank Zhang x Hazel Levesque - Presente para Nihal Tonks-Lupin.


**N/A:** Rick Riordan, o gênio, que é dono de _The Heroes of Olympus_. Eu sou apenas uma humilde fã.

A pedidos da minha irmã (e beta), 'tou tentando minha primeira Frazel! Se o Rick vai trollar no terceiro livro e fazer a Hazel cair pelo Leo? Hm, vamos esperar ok? Amo o Leo, mas ele não pode ficar com a Hazel, poxa vida. Terminei o livro essa semana e tudo que consegui pensar é que Frazel é um dos shippers mais lindos de todos os livros.

Enjoy ;D

* * *

**Second**,

Frank Zhang x Hazel Levesque

* * *

_Percy ficou perambulando um pouco pelas ruas com Hazel e Frank, que esbarravam os ombros o tempo todo. Por fim, ele disse: _

_- Estou um pouco cansado, pessoal. Vão em frente._

_Hazel e Frank protestaram, mas Percy percebeu que eles queriam um tempo sozinhos. _

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto observavam Percy caminhando até o alojamento. Frank notou que o ombro direito de Hazel ainda roçava seu braço e que sua mão, tão pequena, estava a poucos milímetros da sua. A noite já estava quente o suficiente, mas os olhos dourados, que tomaram outra tonalidade por conta da luz do luar, e o sorriso espontâneo, que ela deu quando virou para olhá-lo, fizeram com que a temperatura subisse mais alguns graus.

Frank tateou o bolso do casaco, apenas para ter certeza que não estava pegando fogo.

- Acho que você precisa me devolver uma coisa, certo? – Disse ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas e olhando para o seu casaco.

- C-Claro.

Ele olhou para os lados, notando pela primeira vez que eles não estavam completamente sozinhos. Fez um gesto com a cabeça, e depois dela entender, eles caminharam na direção oposta do acampamento. Sentaram em uma clareira, e, quando se sentiram a vontade, Frank abriu o bolso do casaco. Hazel ofegou.

- Frank, você...

- É, eu precisei queimar até ele se reduzir a isso. – Respondeu, antes de ela perguntar. Ergueu o pedaço de madeira na altura dos olhos e suspirou, antes de embrulhá-lo novamente.

- Você poderia ter morrido. – Murmurou, enquanto o guardava no próprio casaco.

- Está falando a garota que partiu pra cima de um gigante sozinha. – Ela não conteve um risinho. Ele ergueu os olhos para o céu, e junto dela encostou-se na árvore atrás deles. – Uau, quem diria.

- Percy mudou nossas vidas. – Ela suspirou. – Quem diria que seríamos heróis? Que, de alguma forma, estaríamos na profecia dos sete?

- Você está com medo?

Ela tateou o chão, e segurou sua mão com força. Ele devolveu o aperto, e tentou ler sua expressão, mas ela evitava seus olhos. Havia algo ali, algo que ela não tinha compartilhado com ele e que, de alguma forma, lhe causava um desconforto talvez até maior do que havia sentido de Tanatos e sua capacidade de deixá-la morta. Frank tinha um bom palpite, mas preferia não pensar naquilo no momento.

Ela não seria levada dele sem uma boa luta.

- Estou com você, não sairei do seu lado nem que eu seja forçado a isso. – Quando ela tirou os olhos do céu e o encarou, boquiaberta, ele notou como sua frase havia soado. Seu rosto esquentou. – Q-Quer dizer, todos estaremos! Tenho certeza de que Percy e Nico...

Notou seu erro quando diamantes começaram a aparecer na grama.

- Preciso encontrar Nico. – Ela suspirou e seu semblante mudou, como se estivesse sentindo uma espada sendo cravada no seu estômago. – Preciso encontrar meu irmão e...

-_ Precisamos_. – Corrigiu, entrelaçando agora seus dedos nos dela para ganhar sua atenção.

Os olhos dela o estudaram por longos segundos, e ele evitou quebrar o contato antes dela, mesmo sentindo seu rosto muito quente. Pensou que estava sendo ousado em forçar sua presença, mas sabia que não conseguiria mais ficar longe de Hazel.

Nunca mais.

- Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. – Ela sorriu, deixando as preocupações de lado, pelo menos naquela noite, pela primeira vez. – Obrigada, Frank.

Ela soltou sua mão e levantou, batendo a grama das roupas.

- Vamos? – O sorriso ainda não havia deixado seus lábios. – Amanhã teremos um longo dia, reuniões, provavelmente mais confusões e... Gregos?

- Lembre-me de agradecer Percy por isso.

O som de sua risada fez com que arrepios corressem pelo seu corpo, e sem saber de onde veio coragem exatamente, ele fez seu movimento. Levantou-se e segurou o seu pulso quando ela virou de costas e sem hesitar, puxou-a sem dificuldades a seu encontro. Ele teve tempo de notar o rubor espalhando em suas bochechas antes de capturar seus lábios em um segundo beijo. Ela ainda não havia lhe retribuído, e Frank pensou em se afastar, até sentir as mãos frias tatearem seu rosto e a altura dela elevar alguns centímetros (talvez tenha ficado na ponta dos pés?).

- Boa noite, Hazel. – Murmurou quando a soltou, seus lábios ainda em contato, seus olhos parecendo ainda mais impressionantes com aquela proximidade.

Ela não o respondeu. Separou-se dele com um sorriso e correu na direção do alojamento, olhando para trás uma única vez. Ele ficou ali, parado, observando seus cabelos cacheados balançando em suas costas. Suspirou, e jogou o corpo para trás para evitar cair, graças às suas pernas bambas, batendo na árvore de novo.

Por Vênus, ele a amava _tanto_.

Sabia que Marte em algum lugar do Olimpo estaria vomitando por causa de sua declaração, então pediu "desculpas". Passou a mão no rosto e, não conseguindo tirar o sorriso dos lábios, fez o mesmo caminho de Hazel, pensando se no dia seguinte eles compartilhariam um terceiro beijo, um quarto, quinto...

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews? ;D

**N/B:** MORRI. COISA LINDA. Sabe o que mais me matou de rir nesse livro? A vó do Frank dizendo que ele era muito besta pq ainda não tava namorando a Hazel choro de rir xD Toooodos sofre' até outubro, quando A Marca de Atena vai sair. Oh god, que ship lindo (L) Num sei pq vc duvida da sua capacidade de escrever, nee-san, é sempre tudo tão perfeito *u* Vamo review'zar ae, galere!


End file.
